


【良堂】巧姻缘

by manson



Category: RPF - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 15:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20566964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manson/pseuds/manson





	【良堂】巧姻缘

“家财万贯那都是过去了，如今一把火，全都灰飞烟灭了。”

“我与我那还没过门的娘子三岁订婚，还有一年就要成亲了，她却得了急病撒手人寰。”

“我如今在我的老丈人家读书，我那老丈人说若我日后再续娶一房，那也还算他的姑娘，簪环首饰，四季衣裳一样不少，还给我二百两银钱周济。”

“兄弟，那你为何不去讨个媳妇啊？”

“我如今这个样子，哪还有姑娘愿意嫁给我。”

张古董眼珠子一转，好像已经看到了白花花的纹银和堆叠成山的衣服首饰了。

“那你去借个媳妇啊！”

张古董拉着周九良的手回了自己的家，在张古董家坐定，周九良看着两口子在外面窃窃私语，一抹不易察觉的冷笑挂在了嘴角。

拉着借来的媳妇儿上了驴车，娇气的可人儿马上甩开了他的手“兄弟你……若是没人看见，还望兄弟……”

“嫂嫂别怕，兄弟我自当以礼相待，只是这路上难免有我老丈人的街坊邻里亲戚朋友，这若是让外人看见了……”周九良的手隔着衣袖虚虚搂住可人儿的肩膀“嫂嫂放心，不该碰的地方兄弟绝对不碰。出来了这么久，还不知嫂嫂闺名。”

“奴家孟氏，闺名鹤堂……”可人儿的声音不大但是好听得很，纤纤玉指都快把手绢给绞断了，周九良低头一目了然，却是愈发的觉得张古董的这个蠢媳妇娇嗔可爱。

“若是再唤你嫂嫂，怕是到时候说漏了嘴我那老丈人要起疑心了，不如我叫你孟儿，你叫我九良如何？”周九良不动声色的贴近了一些，直到看着孟鹤堂羞红了脸点了点头这才退了一步。

在经历了一系列乱认爹的故事之后，周九良终于把人领回了房，当然，还要感谢他那个一肚子坏水儿的小舅子。

孟鹤堂坐在床边，被来往的侍女褪去了衣裳塞进被子里，李保好事儿，故意让侍女拿走了他们的衣裳，蹲在门口听着屋里的动静。

“我那小舅子多心，还麻烦嫂嫂……叫几声听听。”孟鹤堂被扒的只剩一条薄纱和一件肚兜一条短裤，高门大户和他们贫寒农家不一样，睡觉之前被子都烘得热乎乎的，虽穿得少，身子上却还除了一层薄汗。

算了算了，为了那些个银子，就忍一忍吧，谁让自己相公没出息呢。孟鹤堂跟小猫儿似的叫唤了几声，外头的李保听了来劲，也不躲藏了，趴在窗户上往里头看。周九良看了眼窗框上的人影也不傻，突然爬到孟鹤堂那边把孟鹤堂压在身下。

“啊！”孟鹤堂尖叫一声，被周九良捂住了嘴。周九良俯身在孟鹤堂耳边说到“看外面，我那小舅子在偷看。”说着他耸起了身子，木床被他摇得咯吱作响，周九良还时不时的发出一声低喘。

这一声声的听得孟鹤堂心乱如麻，他丈夫张古董成日赌博，回家吃饱了倒头就睡，冷落了他。周九良模样周正，正当壮年，而且……身上还有一股好闻的木质香。

周九良也闻到了孟鹤堂身上的味道，是万千俗人最爱的花香。没什么特别，没什么难忘，就是香，香得沁人心脾，香得他不愿离去。

“孟儿……”

周九良的一声轻唤击垮了孟鹤堂心底里最后一道防线。

“九良……过了今夜，奴家就是你的人了，你可别辜负了奴家一片心意……”一行清泪顺着孟鹤堂的眼角滑入发髻，孟鹤堂闭上眼，默许了周九良的行为。

周九良扒了孟鹤堂的短裤，腿间那处早就成了一汪潭水了，他刚刚故意偷偷放了点信香撩拨孟鹤堂，他爬起来点亮了床边的蜡烛，仔细的打量着身下的美人。

孟鹤堂被烛光迷了眼，闭着眼用手揉了好一会儿才慢慢睁开。美人抬眸，第一眼就看着周九良壮实的肌肉和手上那条一片水光的短裤。孟鹤堂羞红了脸，赶紧抢过来给塞进了被窝里，连带着整个人都卷起来成了个蚕宝宝“坏死了，不许看！”

“好嫂嫂，就给我看看吧……”周九良贼心不死，一股股热乎气打在孟鹤堂的发顶上。孟鹤堂被他撩拨的头脑发晕，不一会儿就从了他的小心思了。

“不要脸的东西，怎么还叫我嫂嫂，羞死人了……”孟鹤堂从被窝里钻出来，小拳头捶在周九良结实的胸口上。

“我们还没有夫妻之实，我当然得唤你一声嫂嫂了。”周九良厚着脸皮扯得有理有据的令人无法反驳，他扯着孟鹤堂的手把人拉进怀里抱住“嫂嫂好美……”周九良的吻落在了孟鹤堂饱满的脸颊上，一点一点，湿热的嘴唇最终贴上了孟鹤堂有些起皮的嘴角。

两人唇齿相见，孟鹤堂也放开了胆子，一双小手儿在周九良身上胡乱点火。孟鹤堂的手漂亮，却并不细腻，想想自己那兄弟成日里胡乱赌钱把家底输的一干二净，孟鹤堂跟着他肯定不少吃苦。周九良哄着骗着褪下了孟鹤堂的薄衫，露出白肉来，周九良眼尖，看着孟鹤堂身上有几处青紫“他打你？”周九良抓着孟鹤堂的胳膊，孟鹤堂低着头“两口子嘛，日子不和睦难免的……”

“我疼你还来不及……”周九良低头轻轻舔舐孟鹤堂的伤处“往后你就不用再受苦了，我一定好好待你……”周九良拱了拱孟鹤堂的肚兜，两人情到浓时眼中都是一片雾水，孟鹤堂挺着胸口纵容他咬掉了脖子上的结，绸缎的肚兜很快就溜得不见了踪影。周九良埋头在孟鹤堂柔软的胸脯，抱着他香汗淋漓的大腿一个挺身进入了他的身体。

孟鹤堂虽非初经人事，但是久违开荤，虽然湿的厉害，但是周九良那傲人之物进去的那一下子还是疼的，恍惚之间竟生出了一种新婚之夜处子之身的错觉。

“死鬼……慢点儿……”周九良跟毛头小子似的进去了就直捣黄龙，折腾的孟鹤堂招架不来，下身被操得又酥又麻，周九良腰身精干，直接把他抱了起来在怀里操干，汉子一身猛劲，撞得他那两个白花花的屁股蛋子生疼。

“孟儿里头好紧……好湿好热……比处子还舒服……”周九良埋头在他胸脯二两卖力气，上下两处毫无章法却直击要害，弄得孟鹤堂连哭带喘的，差点招架不住，下头的水把大腿间都晕湿了。

射精的瞬间周九良压住了孟鹤堂的肩膀，在他体内迅速成结，再等他松开口了之后，孟鹤堂已然从里到外都透着他的味道，宛若那严寒时节有花无叶的梅树一般，花香四溢，木香深沉。

周九良又要了孟鹤堂两次，折腾的娇娇儿除了嘴巴哪儿都动不了了才罢休。

“睡吧孟儿，明儿醒了我就求岳父为我们主持婚礼。”周九良吻了吻孟鹤堂的唇，贴心的用肚兜遮住两边被啃咬得跟成熟饱满的石榴籽一样的乳头免得摩擦的痛。

“那你先拔出来呀……”

“不行，拔出来都流出来了，我还想孟儿为我生儿育女呢。” 

孟鹤堂懒得理他，沉沉的睡去了，当然第二日起来之后仍然流出来了不少，周九良打着吸收不足的借口，又按着孟鹤堂胡来了一通。


End file.
